Run
by Fabina4190
Summary: "'Run, Joy! Quick' Nina screamed. Nina dived next to her best friend who lay still in what looked like a puddle of bright red paint. 'Amber,' She whispered through a sob. 'Everything will be okay.'" Jamber, hints of Fabina, Peddie, and Pifie. May or may not be a two-shot.


"Run, Joy! Quick!" Nina screamed.

Nina dived next to her best friend who lay still in what looked like a puddle of bright red paint.

"Amber," She whispered through a sob. "Everything will be okay."

Patricia kneeled on Amber's other side.

Amber smiled weakly knowing that Nina was wrong. A gut feeling said that she was going to leave this world today.

"It will be." Amber whispered to Nina.

The next thing Amber heard was a scream. She could tell it was Joy and Mara's.

She could make out, "Amber's hurt… run….she."

Patricia was holding her hand while Nina got up and ran.

The girl who used to have colored streaks and strong, felt like crying because she knew if they couldn't move Amber while she was conscious. It would be way too painful for the blonde and it would likely kill her.

"Guys," she screamed. "Run faster!"

* * *

Nina knees were already getting weak where she was about to fall. Eddie managed to catch her just in time. Fabian came seconds after; taking Nina from him and letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Patricia?" Eddie asked his girlfriend of five years.

Patricia glared at her boyfriend and said, "Yes! Now help Amber!"

Then a sheer shriek filled the air, "Ambs!"

They all knew who it was. Alfie Lewis, who happened to be her ex-boyfriend from high school, but he was still her best friend.

Alfie was running so hard down the street that he tripped sending him onto his hands and knees.

Luckily, his fiancé, Piper, was behind a couple feet and was able to hold him.

* * *

"Where's-" She tried to say his name, but she was breathing too quickly. "He?"  
Mick, who was kneeling next to Eddie and across from Patricia, said, "He's coming, Ambs, don't worry."

Amber nodded slightly as her breathing grew swifter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fabian sat on the ground rocking Nina in his arms.

"She's going to die, Fabian, I know it."  
Fabian took a swift breath so no tears would roll down his face.

"Amber is a strong girl. She'll make it through this."

* * *

"Everyone," Patricia said quietly. "Come here."

Fabian helped his girlfriend up, and brought her over to Amber. Everyone else did the same.

Patricia cleared her throat and said quickly, "Amber is becoming worse. I figured the way she would want to leave is with all her friends." Amber nodded slightly in approval.

She coughed a little and said quietly, "Watch Iris for me. Let her know mommy loves her."

Alfie choked, but managed a nod.

"Just let her know these three months with her were magical. She's my beautiful little angel."

Then she looked around at all her friends. "Tell Jerome I love him. Just in case…"

Patricia nodded. "I'll make sure he knows."  
"And Mick," She said sweetly but her voice becoming fierce, "You better win a medal at the Olympics; preferably gold."

He laughed.

"Nina…Fabian," She said quietly. "Can you please tell me that announcement since I probably won't…"  
Amber trailed off and Nina looked at her husband. He nodded.

Nina leaned in close to Amber's ear and whispered, "I'm three months pregnant."  
Amber squealed a little and smirked. "I knew it."

Fabian and Nina smiled while the others gave confused looks.

"Tell them later." Amber said out loud.

* * *

Jerome stood in the door of Alfie's house where the small get together was taking place.

He placed the beer on the table and that's when the yelling from down the street became a reality to him.

One of his friends was hurt.

Jerome instantly ran for the bathroom and rummaged under the sink until he found a first aid kit.

Then he hit hyper drive. He ran as fast as his long legs could take him.

He quickly ran over to where the crowd was.

When he saw Amber on the ground; he practically threw himself onto the ground next to her.

Fabian, the doctor, shook his head, "It's too late. She's gone."

Jerome shook his head.

"Jerome," Fabian said keeping his voice calm. "She has no pulse or heartbeat. She's gone."

"No." Jerome said before lifting his small wife bridal style. "She's not."

He began to run.


End file.
